


Young Love

by vg_wryatt



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, High School, Single Parent Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Clarke wasn't looking for love, all she wanted was a peaceful senior year of high school and to spend time with her daughter. However when she accidently spills her coffee on Lexa Woods thing spiral out of control and she find herself falling for Lexa.





	1. Mother

_Clarke's life changed rapidly. She was stupid for getting pregnant at a young age. She was 16 and Bellamy decided he didn't want to be a father. Her mom had kicked her out but lucky one of her best friends, Raven had let her move in with her. Raven, Clarke, and Octavia were all in the apartment waiting for Clarke's dad because he had something to tell them._

_When Jake arrived he arrived with Abby and Octavia's mom._

_"You girls should sit down." Jake told them. "We have something important to tell you all." Clarke knew that whatever they had to tell them was important because her mom was there. Her mom hadn't talked to her since four months ago when Clarke found out she was pregnant. Clarke placed her hand on her small stomach smiling at the fact that there was a child in her belly._

_"You girls know that, I love you all." Jake began. "I know you all treat each other like sisters and I think you guys deserve to know the truth. You all are half sister, because I'm also Octavia's and Raven's dad." Clarke didn't say anything, and neither did Octavia or Raven._

_Abby handed the girls a piece a paper each. The girls opened the papers to find a DNA test for each of them._

_"How?" Raven asked._

_"Well, I met your mom three years before I met Abby and we had a one night stand. I never knew she got pregnant if I would have known I would have been there for you sooner, but the second I suspected you were mine I tried being there for you as much as possible." Jake explained. "Octavia and Clarke I guess you guys can guess that I cheated on Abby because you two are only four months apart. I wanted to tell you guys but every time I tried I couldn't get the words out."_

_That night the three girls stayed in the apartment and accepted that they were sisters. They decided that what happened was great considering they already loved each other like sisters._

_Months went by and the girls had never been closer. Clarke turned 17 and a month later she found herself walking to the hospital. She had felt contractions in the morning but figured it was a false alarm because she wasn't due for another month but as the day went by they got stronger and Clarke knew she had to go to the hospital. She had called Octavia and Raven on her way, well when she was a block away. When she stepped into the hospital she was greeted by Raven screaming._

_"Clarke are you crazy! You should have called me before you were a block away from the hospital." Raven helped Clarke sit in the wheel chair._

_"Where's O?" Clarke asked._

_"Right behind you sis." Octavia said from behind as she pushed the wheel chair to where the nurse told them. Both Raven and Octavia were taken to change into scrubs so they could be with their sister. Both girls changed quickly and rushed to Clarke's side. Clarke let out a sigh of relief when she saw Doctor Anya Woods walk in instead of her mom._

_"Clarke?" Anya said. "Do you want me to get your mother instead?"_

_"No!" Clarke yelled quickly. "I'm okay with you delivering her." Raven and Octavia held her hand. After nine hours the baby was finally born._

_Clarke smiled exhausted as Anya handed her the baby girl and place her on her chest. In that second Clarke knew everything she had been through in the last months was worth it because she was a mom and she loved her daughter. Raven and Octavia sat on each side of the bed next to Clarke looking at their niece._

_"Got a name?" Octavia asked. Truthfully Clarke had the name since she found out she was having a girl she just didn't tell anyone._

_"Yeah." Clarke answered happily. "Raven, Octavia meet Valerie Abigail Griffin_."

~~~~

Clarke wouldn't have changed anything that happened. She was happy with her father, sisters, and her daughter. It had been six months since her daughter was born and it was also the first day of senior year. Clarke did not want to go, but Raven wasn't just going to let her stay home. Clarke took a quick shower and changed. Checking on her daughter before leaving her room Clarke walked out to the living room.

"Ready for senior year!" Octavia said excitedly and a little bit too loud which woke up Valerie.

"Damit O, you woke up Val." Raven complained as she went into Clarke's room to get the crying child. When Raven came out with Valerie in her arms both Clarke and Octavia gave her a quick kiss and began to leave. "Don't forget I work at 3 today Clarke so you need to come straight home or else I'm taking this little girl to the mechanic shop with me." Which Clarke knew wasn't a joke. One time she missed the bus and Raven took Valerie to her job. When Clarke got her daughter back she found her clothes stained with oil and grease which Clarke wasn't going to allow to happened again.

"I'll be here." Clarke said. With that they left and headed to school.

Clarke and Octavia may be sisters but they had a totally different perspective of the place. Octavia loved school, she was the popular girl with a college boyfriend, who happened to be a straight A student, while on the other hand Clarke was the quiet nerd who stayed on the side lines, did what ever she could to ignore people, and if she could she wouldn't be there she would be at her apartment with her daughter. Her daughter was the exact reason Clarke was doing this because she knew she needed to have a good job in the future if she wanted to make sure her daughter had a good life.

The day went by rather slow for Clarke but when it came to an end she was extremely happy to get out of there. She knew there was no point in looking for Octavia because the girl was at cheerleading tryouts, finding new girls to be on the team. Clarke glanced at her phone knowing she had to get home. Grabbing her coffee quickly Clarke made her way to the bus stop. As she was walking her phone rang and Clarke glanced down for a second but in that second she ran into someone. Clarke looked up, to look into green eyes.

"Shit I'm sorry." Clarke was more in shock when she saw that the green eyes belonged to none other than Lexa Woods. The team captain of the soccer team, the girl wasn't known for having many friends but there were rumors that Lexa had been expelled from her last school because she beat up someone pretty bad.

"Just watch where you're going next time." With that Clarke was left there standing alone dumbfounded.  


	2. Shower

Clarke made it home just in time find Raven about to leave for work. Clarke walked over to Raven and took the little girl from her arms. Clarke was thankful for everything that her sister did for her but she was never allowing Raven to take her daughter to work again. Clarke said goodbye to Raven and went into the apartment. Clarke knew she had the place for herself for a few hours so she decided to do chores. Clarke spent the day doing chores around the apartment. She was able to get all the laundry done, sweep, mop and make dinner, but the clean living room lasted a few minutes because her daughter was crawling around making a mess.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Clarke asked as she lifted her daughter. "How about we go shower before Aunty O and Aunty Raven get back." Octavia would stay over at the apartment a couple times a week her excuse was she couldn't look Bellamy in the face without waning to punch him for what he did. Clarke and Raven didn't mind having Octavia around they actually enjoyed being under the same roof. Clarke knew she could have a peaceful sleep because she didn't have any homework. Clarke set out Valerie's clothes and hers on her bed and took the towels to the restroom. She turned the water on. As the tub got to the fullness Clarke wanted she fully undressed herself and her daughter.

Clarke had no idea how long she had been sitting in the tub relaxing with her daughter. Clarke had heard the door open but she knew it was Octavia because she heard the girl's voice along with a guy's. Clarke looked up when she heard the door open. She was about to yell at Octavia but she was silence when she saw that it was Lexa Woods.

"Shit I'm sorry." Lexa said looking down. "Octavia said no one was here." Clarke didn't know what to do, so she just kept a tight grip on her daughter.

"Can you pass me the towel." Clarke asked. Lexa did as she was told and handed the girl the towel. Carefully Clarke stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself and her daughter. "It's all yours now." Clarke left the restroom and walked out to the living room were she found her younger sister and Lincoln, Octavia's boyfriend, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Clarke." Octavia greeted. "Why are you wrapped in a towel?"

"I was in the shower O!" At those words Octavia's eyes widen. "Don't, just come help me get Val changed while I change." Clarke walked away knowing that Octavia would be behind her. When Octavia entered her room Clarke handed her the child. Clarke was quickly changed and joined Octavia who had left her room with Valerie as soon as she was changed. Clarke smiled when she walk into the living room to and heard her daughter laughing. However Valerie wasn't in Octavia's arms the little girl was in Lexa's. Clarke was in awe at how good Lexa was with her daughter.

"Sorry." Lexa said when she noticed Clarke. "Octavia gave her to me because her and Lincoln went to but pizza."

"It's okay, she seems to like you." Clarke said. "I'm Clarke by the way."

"Lexa, but I'm sure you know that." Clarke nods, she did know that, everyone in school knows who she is. Clarke sat next to Lexa and smiled every time her daughter laughed.

~~~~

Two weeks went by after that incident at Clarke's apartment. Clarke had just gotten out of school. Raven had told her she had an emergency so she dropped Valerie off and left. Clarke hated taking the bus with Valerie because she always got fussy. Clarke noticed that Raven hadn't brought a bottle so she would have to find a place to feed her daughter and not have someone be an ass about it. Clarke knew the locker rooms were open so she made her way over there. Clarke made her way to the end of the locker room and carefully sat on the floor. She lifted her shirt from one side and unhooked her bra.

"Thank god I wore a front latch bra." Clarke sat there quietly humming to the eating child. Clarke glanced at the clock she would have to wait thirty minutes for the next bus and Valerie had fallen asleep. Clarke gently remove her daughter's mouth from her nipple latched the bra together. Cleaning her daughter's mouth Clarke pulled her shirt down. Clarke managed to get herself up without using her arms and keeping her daughter asleep. Clarke left the locker room and made her way to the bus stop she would sit there until the bus got there. Clarke wasn't sure how long she sat there until she heard a familiar voice talking to her.

"Need a ride?" Lexa asked.

"No the bus should be here any minute." Clarke said. "I'm sure you have somewhere to be."

"I'm offering you a ride that means I got nowhere to be. Come on you have your.." Lexa didn't know what to say, she didn't want to assume that the baby was Clarke's when they had the incident two weeks ago Lexa never really asked.

"Daughter." Clarke added for Lexa.

"Yes, you have your daughter and the bus would take longer than me giving you a ride."

"You don't have a car seat."

"I actually do. I had my nephew the other day so I have his in my car." Clarke had ran out of excuses and accepted. She had homework to do and her daughter would be up soon, the quicker she go home the quicker she could do her homework before her daughter awoke. Clarke smiled and walked over to the car. She gently put her daughter in the car seat and buckled her in. Clarke got into the front seat. The drive didn't last long. Soon enough they arrived at the apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." Clarke told Lexa.

"No problem but I actually did this with a motive." Lexa confessed. "Before you yell I did it to ask you to try out for the soccer team." Lexa explained.

"How did you know I played soccer?" Clarke was confused she stop playing her freshman year and when she thought of going back she found out she was pregnant she eventually gave up because she didn't have time with being a single mother and a student. She only quit her job because Raven had gotten a raise and told her to just focus on school and being a mother.

"Octavia may have let it slip when we were out."

"I can't I have a kid to raise." Clarke said.

"What if I told you, I would bring you home every day after practice, you can have your daughter at the practices, take a break as much as you need, and Octavia agreed to watch her after her practice ends." Lexa gave Clarke her best smile. She had seem videos of the girl play soccer and she wanted the girl on her team. "Please." Lexa said adding a little pout.

"Fine when are tryouts?"

"In three days." Lexa explained excitedly. "If you need cleats or anything let me know." Clarke nodded and got out of the car. Clarke smiled when she saw that Valerie was wide awake. Clarke unbuckled her and took her out of the car seat.

"Thanks again. I'll see you at tryouts then." With that Clarke left.


	3. Soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited. Also you get to learn a little bit about lexa

Clarke was exhausted the tryouts had just ended and she hadn't had a work out that good since freshman year. She sat on the floor with Valerie in her arms, she was feeding her because Octavia and Raven forgot to bring bottles. Clarke loved her sister but the girls were always forgetting things even when she would set the things out for them the day before. Clarke had made the team and she was surprised that she actually managed to make it through the whole tryouts without having to constantly stop. Clarke smiled at Lexa who sat next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Lexa asked her.

"Of course." Clarke answered.

"Why did you stop playing soccer for so long?"

"Well my freshman year I got a really bad knee injury." Clarke explained. "I had to have surgery, my sophomore year my family was having money problems so I had to get a job to help out and well my junior year I found out that I was pregnant with this little girl." Clarke looked at her daughter lovingly. She wouldn't change anything that happened because she was happy. "I never thought that I would be playing my senior year but by the looks of it I am." Clarke confessed. 

"Do you need a ride home?" Lexa offered.

"No thank you. Octavia is taking me home." Clarke said. "Can you hold her while Octavia comes and I shower." Lexa let Clarke know it was no problem. She stayed sitting on the grass and waited for Clarke to hand her the baby. When Clarke handed her the baby Lexa stayed there looking at her. Everything was going fine until Valerie started crying and Lexa couldn't get her to stop.

  Clarke took a quick ten minutes showered and changed as fast as she could. She didn't want to leave Valerie with Lexa long. Clarke made her way outside but stopped before she got close to Lexa. She watched in awe as Lexa sang to Valerie. The little girl fixed on Lexa, Clarke had never seen her daughter so calm. Clarke watched for a few more minutes until finally she decided to walk up to Lexa. Clarke thanked Lexa and gently took her daughter. She let the green eyed girl know and walked away. Clarke walked to the car and when she made it she put Valerie in the car seat. She buckled her in and sat in the front seat.

"Did you get the text from Raven?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah I did what was the code red?" Octavia shrug her shoulders. They had a rule that every time something important or really bad happen they would text cod red. They talked about the possibilities of what it could mean but they decided to wait and find out when got to the apartment. When they arrived to the apartment both Clarke and Octavia knew it could be no good because there was Abby's car. Both Octavia and Clarke hurried out of the car and Clarke took her daughter out of the car seat and followed behind her sister. They walked into the apartment and walked into find Clarke's mom, Raven's mom and Octavia's. Clarke felt her mother's gaze on her and cover her daughter.

"I'll be back." Clarke excused herself and went to lay down Valerie who had fallen asleep. She placed the little girl in the crib and turned on the baby monitor. She grabbed the other monitor and clipped it onto her jeans and walked back out. She stood next to her sisters. "What's going on?"

"Have no idea they refuse to tell me." Raven explained. "They wanted all of us to be together." 

"It has to do with your guys father." Abby said. All three girls felt their breaths stop. "He was in a car accident, he's in the hospital just got out of surgery." Clarke could feel her eyes tearing up, but didn't cry because she knew if she did Octavia and Raven would too.

"I'll get my keys." Raven said as she walked away. Clarke nodded and walked to her room to get her daughter. She gently lifted her daughter and covered her. She walked back out and smiled when she saw that Octavia had her diaper bag she rushed to her side. The three girls left without telling their mothers anything.

~~~~

Lexa parked her car outside of her house. She was still surprised how good her life had suddenly become. She never thought she would get to meet her sister but here she was. Lexa took a deep breath and walked into her house. She knew that her sister existed when she was adopted by the Woods family. Anya wasn't just her sister by adoption but by blood, they had a complicated story. They shared a birth mom but when Anya was twelve she was taken and Lexa was born a year later. She met Anya when she when they started fostering her and ever since they met they have had a good relationship.

Lexa put her things down in her room and walked out to the living room where her smile faded. In the kitchen was her birth mom. Standing there in front of Anya.

"Alexandra." Lexa's birth mom whispered. 

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked. Lexa watched as Anya stepped in front if her and shielded her from the their birth mother's view. Anya didn't have the nicest memories of the woman in front of them. She knew Lexa didn't either. Her younger sister hadn't completely opened up to the but she knew the girl went through hell before she found out she existed. Anya wishes that the social worked would have left her another year and that was she could have been there to protect her little sister, but that wasn't how things played out.

"I wanted to see you." the woman said. "I wanted to see my daughter because I'm clean."

"You need to leave.": Lex said as she walked away. Lexa didn't need her birth mother in her life the woman had bad her life hell as it was. Lexa had enough bad memories to last her a life time.

_She was ten the first she was taken from her mother. When they took her Lexa was covered in bruises from one of the punishments her mother gave her for breaking a plate. Lexa didn't blame her mother though because she knew her mother wasn't herself it was the drug and alcohol in her system. Lexa was left in her first foster home that night. It wasn't the nicest but at least she had dinner._

_As two years went by Lexa was still in the system but she was according to her social worker being taken to a home that could potentially be forever. She was being taken with a family that was called Woods. Lexa was quiet, she took followed her social worker when the car stopped and walked into the big house. Lexa looked down at herself and felt ashamed, she was in ripped clothes and the only other four things she owned were in the plastic bag she held in her hand. When they walked in she stood there quietly as the two woman talked._

_"Wait is by any chance her birth mom Letty Jackson?" Indra Woods asked. "I only ask because my oldest we adopted her, and that was her birth mothers name and she reminds me so much of my oldest." Indra gestured towards Lexa._

_"That is her name, does that change your choice?"_

_"Not al all." Indra answered._

_Lexa stayed completely quiet for three days, she was really liking it but she didn't want to risk messing everything up. She knew that one wrong move could change everything. She had heard her foster mother talking on the phone with the one that was suppose to be her biological sister if she heard right Anya was suppose to be coming today. However Lexa was hiding in a closet because she had broken a cup and didn't want to get in trouble._

_When Anya arrived she was informed that Alexandra ran off because she broke a cup. Anya understood the fear having spent a few months in foster home herself before being adopted. She looked in every room until finally she found the girl hidden in a closet. Anya slowly approached the girl._

  _"Hi Alexandra, my name is Anya do you know who I am?" Anya asked softly. When she received a no she continued. "Look sweetie I know It can be scary for you, but I can promise you that no one is going to harm you here. It was just a cup we can always replace it." Anya stretched her arm out and Alexandra took it but the girl also hugged her tightly. "It's okay Alexandra."_

_"It's Lexa." Lexa finally spoke after three days of silence._

_"Well Lexa, I promise I will always protect you because yo are my baby sister and I talked to my mom and she's gonna adopt you. What you say wanna be a part of the Woods family." Lexa gave an eager nod and smiled._


	4. Personal Hell

Clarke did her best to deal with the fact that her father had died. He had died in the coma three days ago and her and her sister hadn't gone to school. They stayed in the apartment grieving. Clarke and Octavia knew they had to go back to school and Raven knew that she had to go back to work. Clarke was in the living room as Octavia and Raven were asleep in her room with Valerie. Many memories had come into her mind and one in particular Clarke wanted to forget. 

    _Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy had gone to a party. They all were having fun but Clarke had separated from her boyfriend and Octavia that night. She was too drunk to remember anything from the party. Clarke slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. When she opened her eyes Clarke began to panic. Clarke instantly got up and dresses quickly but as she was getting changed she noticed that their were hand prints bruised into her skin. Clarke finished changing and made her way out of the house as quick as possible. When Clarke was far away from the house she called Bellamy._

_"Babe where have you been I lost you last night?" Bellamy said when he answered._

_"Bellamy I need you to come get me quick please." Clarke cried out. She told Bellamy where she was and he showed up ten minutes later. "I need you to take me to the hospital." Bellamy did as he was told and asked no questions. When he was in the hospital he noticed that Clarke had tears,_

_"Clarke what's wrong?"_

_"Uh.." Clarke said taking a minute to gather the strength. "I uh... I think I was raped last night." Clarke managed to say out loud. Once at the front desk Clarke asked for a rape kit and it was done._

_A few weeks after the incident Clarke found herself pregnant but Clarke knew in her heart the child was Bellamy's because she and him had had their first time together the night before the incident. When Clarke told Bellamy he told her something that broke her heart._

_"I'm not ready to be a father." Bellamy told her. "What if that child isn't mine but his." Clarke felt her heart break._

_"We can have a DNA test." Clarke offered but Bellamy said there was no need for one._

Clarke knew that her daughter was Bellamy's and she didn't need a DNA test to prove it she felt it in her heart. Her child was too precious to be the product of a rape. Clarke never pressed charges because she was too scared and the secret of what happened to her was kept between her mother, Bellamy and her. Clarke just wanted to forget that night ever happened but she couldn't so easily. Slowly memories came back of that night in the shape of nightmares. Clarke still had them sometimes but she never told anyone she would just stay up and hold her daughter in her arms to keep herself from crying. Clarke knew who raped her but she was to scared to face him and Bellamy he broke the guys nose but they were never the same after that. Bellamy wasn't the same with her after that and Clarke wasn't either she was forever changed.

~~~~

"You need to go." Lexa repeated. It had been two days since her biological mother had came and the woman was back. Lexa was lost she didn't know what to do. She had shoved all memories of the woman deep down. She didn't want to remember. Lexa walked away from the woman and made her way into her house. 

"Alexandria please hear me out." Letty pleaded. "I'm your mother please."

"No!" Lexa shouted. "You are not my mother. A mother loves her child and never makes a child have to grow up. A mother makes sure their child knows they are loved and you did none of that, all you did was hurt me!"

"I'm sorry." Her biological mom answered. "I didn't know any better I was in a bad place back then. I'm sorry I loved drugs mor-" Letty stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"More than me." Lexa finished for her. "Please leave this property before I have security escourt you out." With those words said Lexa walked into her house and went straight to her room. Lexa locked her door and threw herself on her bed and let the tears fall. She hated how much it still affected her that her biological mother could get to her. Lexa had a mother that loved her but for some reason Lexa still felt pain because of the woman that gave birth to her.

_Alexandria was starting to get worried it had been three days and her mom still wasn't home. The seven year old was running out of food and had no money to go buy some. Just like she hoped that night her mom arrived. Alexandria asked her for money to go buy food. Her mother gave her ten dollars and she made her way quickly to the liquor and bought herself a few things that she could hide for a few days and have some food. When she made it home her mother was already drinking._

_"Not tonight mommy please?" Alexandria said softly. However her mother didn't answer her and continued drinking. Alexandria wondered if other kids her age had moms that did the same thing hers did, but when she started school she learned that not all moms were like hers. She also learned that she couldn't say anything because her mom said that if anyone found out they would take her away forever and have her sold to people that will kill her. Alexandria knew being with her mother was better than death. As that night went on her mother mixed pills with the alcohol and became violent._

_"Alexandria!" Her mother called and she knew exactly what was to come._

_"No mommy please!?" Alexandria pleaded with tears in her eyes. "No hitting tonight."_

_"It's something new I promise." Letty assured. Alexandria didn't know what else she could do but listen she had taken off her shirt and faced the wall. She stood there with her bare back exposed to her mother. Lexa cried in pain when she felt the horse whip come in contact with her bare back. Alexandria pleaded for it to stop but it didn't. She doesn't know how long she stood there but she knows that when I was over she sobbed herself to sleep and the next morning when she saw her back in the restroom mirror it had some open wounds and dry blood._

Lexa wiped the tears at the memory. Lexa hadn't told anyone about the whipping and it was still her little secret. The scars on her back still very visible and Lexa hated. She had changed her name when she was adopted she asked her mother if she could become Lexa Woods not Alexandria Woods because the name itself held bad memories that Lexa was determined to forget with the new start she was getting with her new family.

**Author's Note:**

> So a random idea that's been floating around in my mind figured I give it a shot. My first work for the Clexa fandom hope you guys like it. :)


End file.
